Sunset Valley
by TonyxZivaXforeverrrxox
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are sitting in sunset valley. What happpens that inuyasha is worried and what makes kagome not want to see her mnother ? one shot inuyasha and kagome story scnd story. mini one shots that make one giant story not related to salt water


Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi is the rightful owner of Inuyasha. It is not my own property. This story is mine though and so is the place.

Kagome was sitting in Inuyasha's arms watching the sun set. She loved the feudal era it was indeed was her favourite place in the world. They had defeated Naraku and they now just lived there fighting the other demons that came and tried to take the sacred jewel of four souls. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled. He had changed a lot since they had defeated Naraku. Inuyasha had let Kikyo know that he wasn't ready to give his life and was sorry for the loss of her life. He told her that she was special to him but that he was now in love with Kagome. Inuyasha had marked Kagome as his mate shortly after. It had been about 1 ½ years ago. Sango and Miroku had stayed in the village with Inuyasha and Kagome as well. Shippo trained and continued to travel stopping to visit his friends about twice a month. "Kagome, my love how about I take you to see your mother tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked giving her a kiss on the cheek. "No, Inuyasha I rather not for I have some news I would like to tell you and I am pretty sure that you want to spend time with me here in the feudal era and traveling less." Inuyasha looked at her worry struck his face. Kagome grabbed his hand and kissed him on the cheek. "Kagome what is it?" Inuyasha looked at his mate hoping that she was all right. "Are you okay? Do you need a doctor? I can call Kaede if you would like" Kagome laughed at the sight of her husband in such panic. "Oh, dear." Kagome frowned. "I hadn't meant to alarm you it is just that I am pregnant Inuyasha. "What? Since when? How long have you known?" Inuyasha continued to question her. Slowly and calmly Kagome answered his questions. He smiled at her and then frowned. "Kagome I never want our child to experience what I have." Inuyasha looked at the dirt. Kagome knew exactly what he meant but she knew nothing would happen. "Inuyasha our daughter or son will not have anything to worry about. He or she will have you, me, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Rin, Kouga, and Ayame. As much as you worry you have no need to. Inuyasha looked at her. "I want Sesshomaru nowhere near our child" he said and looked up with a growl. "Inuyasha try to understand, he is your brother and Rin is pregnant with his child as well." Kagome paused looking at her husband who looked back at her eyes filled with shock and his mouth quiet and speech less. "Rin.. pregnant?" Inuyasha looked like he would faint. "Since when and how do you know?" Kagome smiled at Inuyasha she knew that he was always very curious and this had defiantly gotten his attention. "Rin had been pregnant for about 3 months now I had seen her in the village talking to Kaede. They were talking about her next appointment and how they are planning to keep everything smooth." Kagome paused and smiled at her husband. "Sesshomaru had been out of the district then but when Rin had told him she said that he said that she couldn't tell anyone until he had a chance to talk to you. She also said that he wants you to be part of his child's life and his" Kagome smiled, she had made up the part about his life but Rin did say that Sesshomaru wanted Inuyasha in the baby's life. Inuyasha smiled. "Wow, I got told I am an uncle and a father in one day." Kagome looked at him and smiled Inuyasha rested his hand on Kagome "Baby, if you're listening I want you to know that I won't let you be lonely and you're going to live a happy life." Kagome smiled at him and closed her eyes, drifting asleep in his arms.

Author's note: I want to know if you guys like this story because if you do then I will continue. It is a bunch of one shot that form like a huge story. Each new story equals a new chapter. 3 Reviews would be loved


End file.
